love is the best medicine
by arogers008
Summary: Vayne becomes severely ill and none can find a cure. So Jess finnaly tells him how she feels. Miraculous he starts to feel better after they start dating.
1. illness

Disclaimer:I don't own mana khemia alchemists of al-revis. Illness. Jess P.O.V Its been a month since vayne became ill and it has only gotten worse. At first we thought it was just a bug going around nothing serious. But a week after he got ill he got worse. He couldn't even stand without help. We began to search for a cure but a no matter what we tried it just made it even worse. I spent most of my time in his room helping him eat and get to the restroom when needed. I was sitting by his bed when Nikkei, Anna, and Pamela came in. "Come on jess we're going to the academy to see all our old teachers and maybe give a speech. Flay and Roxis will watch over vayne while we're gone." anna said. They wouldn't take no for an answer. Finally I gave in. We left after telling flay not to do anything that would put vayne in danger and roxis to watch flay. We set out then. Nikkei walked beside me the whole way. "So, what has gotten into you Jess?" she asked. "I don't know what you're talking about." I said. "Come on jess its me you're talking to. Ever since vayne got severely ill you haven't left his bed side except to sleep, use the restroom, or get food for either yourself or him. I haven't seen anything like it except between people who are in love." she gasped when she saw my blush at the end of her sentence. "That's it isn't it. You love vayne." she guessed. I blushed harder but nodded. "When did you realize you loved him?" she asked. "I guess it was when he was going to trap himself in that prison he made then make it disappear with him and the power he had then inside, but first offered to cure me before he did that." I explained remebering that awful day. We continued to talk. She asked if he knew. I told her he didn't. I've been to scared to tell him. She convinced me to tell him. We spent 4 hours at the school. Mr. Zeppel introduced us to the students. Lots of them asked where vayne was. They wanted to meet the famous son of theofratus and the greatest alchemist since his father. We told them that he couldn't be here to day. We left after that meeting. A/N: read and review.


	2. I love you

Disclaimer: I don't own mana khemia alchemists of al-revis I love you . Vayne P.O.V. I woke up and looked around confused. Where was Jess? She was here when I fell asleep. Then I heard the door open and flay walked in. "How are you doing vayne? Are you enjoying all the time jess spends fussing over you?" he asked. I blushed at his question. "Okay explain why you're not complaining when jess fuses over you but you do when everyone else does." he demands. "I love her. Everything about her drives me crazy. The way her hair falls over her face when she fuses with my blanket. How her hair smells like strawberries when she helps me get to the restroom. I love her so much that one touch drives me insane." I said. He smilled "Finally you've realized how you felt about her for yourself. I mean really I think that the only people who didn't know that you loved each other were you and jess.". Just then said girl walked in. "Good job flay everything seems to have survived until we got back. Now I would like a moment alone with vayne." she said. He left and we were alone. "I have something to tell you vayne." she said while messing with her hair. "You can tell me anything." I told her grabbing her hands in mine. "I love you vayne. I have since that terrifying day when you tried to make yourself disappear but first offered to cure my disease first." she confessed. I placed my hand on the back of her neck and drew into a sweet kiss. We broke apart after a minute "I love you too jess. I have since I found you passed out after we fought." I told her. I then sat up and shifted so my feet touched the floor. She helped me stand. We went out to the dinning room to meet everyone for dinner. Muppy had come to visit this month which was unusual. He usually visited next month. When he got here he tried some of his home planet's cures for illnesses. Everyone was sitting at the table talking but stopped when they saw us. Flay took one look at us and said "You two have confessed your feelings to each other.". We were surprised but nodded in agreement. A/N: the second chapter. Read and review.


End file.
